Of Mice and Maxsons
by TheCareBear
Summary: AU. "It's strange to see you after all this time, Maxson. For a long time, even I thought I was swallowed by the Wastes. And it wasn't hard to find you. I just had to follow all the dead bodies and the broken dreams left in your wake. It's all very funny, in a depressing sort of way." One-shot


**I own nothing, except for Lou's cool armor.**

 **A/N.**

 **Okay. So, I've not actually played Fallout 4. All I know of the game is that Sarah is dead, Maxson is Elder, The LW is missing, and I've seen that short scene where Maxson makes you a Knight. That's it. So, forgive me if I get everything wrong.**

* * *

Elder Maxson stands tall and proud, looking over the Commonwealth. The Brotherhood has sacrificed much to get here, but it was worth it. To his right stands the Sole Survivor. She has been remarkable and a great boon to the Brotherhood. She reminded him of the Lone Wanderer, who stepped out of a vault and changed the face of the Capital Wasteland. He was just a boy then and he would be lying if he said he didn't look up to the man. He was an outsider and that fool Elder Lyons took him in, but he was a legend. He was the most skilled waster he knew and how nice even an outsider could be. Maxson still has the BB Gun that the Lone Wanderer gave to him on his birthday.

The Elder is blinked out of his memory when a scribe clears his throat behind him. "Forgive my interruption, Elder, but there is a Sentinel here to see you."

Maxson turns and faces the Scribe. The Sole Survivor turns as well, her long flowing blonde hair, rustling slightly. "What Sentinel? I know everyone on this ship." He strokes his chin, his brow furrowed in thought.

The Scribe shrugs. "I know not, my Elder. I have never seen him before. His power armor is cracked and dented. It is painted black with a strange symbol of the Brotherhood sigil and a fire breathing lion. The suit is completely foreign and looks custom made."

Maxson's face pales when he hears the suit being described. "Send him in." He says curtly and motions off the Scribe. Hurriedly, the scribe scampers off. The Sole Survivors' eyes glance over at Maxson, her hand resting gently on his fur covered shoulder. Maxson turns towards her, taking her hand into his own, kissing it gently and giving her a small smile.

Power armor boots clink on the steel of the ship. Like a dark phantom, the black suited Sentinel steps out of the shadows and into the light. Maxson's eyes dance across the power armor. Much like the Scribe described, it is cracked and dented, having been broken, repaired, and broken again. The eyes of the suit look more familiar to the Enclave's power armor, except the lens of the eye is colored red. Maxson's eyes dart to the symbol on the chest of the suit, the blue contrasting nicely with the black.

The Sentinel and The Elder stand facing each other. For what seems like an insurmountable time, they stand frozen like statues. Finally, the Sentinel speaks. "My, my. The little squire, all grown up." His voice is muffled by the helmet, but Maxson stiffens considerably. Next to him, the Sole Survivor places her hand on her weapon. The Sentinel chuckles. "That wouldn't be wise, my dear. I am the fastest draw in the East. Maybe, even the West too."

Maxson slowly places a hand on the Sole Survivor's shoulder. "Steady, Nicole. This one is not to be trifled with." Though his voice is directed to his right, his eyes never leave the Sentinel before him.

The Sentinel smirks beneath the helmet. "Oh? Have you told her who I am yet? Or shall I explain it to her?" The Sentinel shrugs, splaying his arms out and showing off dangerously looking side arm to both Nicole and the the Knights dotted around the room.

Maxson narrows his eyes. "That won't be necessary, Lucifer."

Lucifer smirks again. "It's strange to see you after all this time, Maxson. For a long time, even _I_ thought I was swallowed by the Wastes. And it wasn't hard to find you. I just had to follow all the dead bodies and the broken dreams left in your wake. It's all very funny, in a depressing sort of way."

Maxson sighs. He eyes the Lone Wanderer. "So, why are you here? I doubt you want to catch up on hold times." His eyes drift to the weapon attached to Lucifer's hip. "Are you here to kill me? To claim petty revenge for my saving of the Brotherhood?"

Lucifer tosses his head back and laughs. The sound is full and heavy and slightly hysterical. "Revenge? Please, Arthur. Is your head so inflated as Elder that you forget to think? You're not even worth the bullet. And if you were, I would have picked you off at long range." Lucifer shakes his head. "No, I came to deliver a message."

Maxson cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "A message? Of what sort?"

The Lone Wanderer looks from Maxson to Nicole and back again. He looks to the side to the Knights who have their weapons drawn and trained on him. He looks back at Maxson and steps towards him. Nicole draws her gun and the Knights get ready to fire, when Maxson holds up a hand. Lucifer strolls forward until he is face-to-face with the Elder of the Brotherhood. The blood-red eyes of the helmet bore into Maxson's blue ones. Staring defiantly at the Elder, Lucifer speaks. "Sarah lives."

Maxson's eyes go wide. His mouth drops open slightly. As he stands there shocked, Lucifer turns his back to him, strolling slowly away from him. "Why should I kill you, Maxson, when the honor is hers? You destroyed everything her father had built and you left her for dead. You pissed away the one good thing about the Brotherhood, all for your own ego and pride."

Lucifer stops at the edge of the viewing platform. He turns his head to the side, his back still to Maxson. "You signed your death warrant when you left Sarah behind. Truth is, you've been dead, Arthur. You just haven't realized it yet." Lucifer chuckles; a short bark. He raises a hand to Maxson, wiggling the fingers slightly. "TTFN, Elder. We will meet again, very soon." Lucifer laughs as he strolls away from a paling Maxson.


End file.
